


Bet

by afterawhile



Series: she just wants to talk through the daytime [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Camping, F/M, First Meetings, Motorcycles, Sexual innuendos, shamless flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterawhile/pseuds/afterawhile
Summary: No matter how sexy sehun’s friend is, Rosie will not lose this bet.hopefully.
Relationships: Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Chanyeol
Series: she just wants to talk through the daytime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213388
Kudos: 8





	Bet

The pines. The smell of the burning wood. Just the crisp air in general. Rosie loved it. 

She hadn't always dug the idea of sitting in chairs in the woods, eating food you could cook on a stick and sleeping on the cold ground, only the plastic like material of the tent to cover. It had been Lisa's idea, a sarcastic, fringe-banged girl that liked cheap gin more than Rosie did. The way they met sounded more like a romantic comedy, arguing over who got the last Abby Road vinyl at the record store. After Rosie refused to back down, Lisa smiled and dropped her hold on the record, then simply asked if she wanted to go get drunk. Her first friend in the raining city of Seattle. 

Moving from her California suburb hometown right after she graduated from university had been a leap of faith. Rosie wanted to be a writer, landing a job at a publishing company as an editor's assistant. Her sun loving family had a hard time understanding, but she had never felt so at home under the falling clouds of Washington. 

Soon, she met Lisa's entire circle where the cut a piece and squeezed her right in place. They were fun, some came and went depending on their relationship status or really, just life. The camping idea came that same fall, Lisa going through some sort of mind frame change and groaning about how boring the bar scene was getting. Rosie felt like it had something to do with a new guy Lisa had been seeing, and she was right. Sehun was an outdoorsy guy, the type to spend more money at REI than he should. It was cute, seeing Lisa posting pictures on her Instagram with the largest smile of her lips having conquered yet another hike with her mountain man boyfriend. She seemed happy. 

Now three years and multiple group camping trips later, Rosie found herself looking forward to each new one they planned. Sometimes the same camp grounds, sometimes driving an hour or two more to get to a whole new stomping ground. This weekend's trip was only a couple of days, Friday night to Sunday. They decided to go to their favorite stop so far, the trees tall and standing around them like a wall. Far enough from the other sites that they wouldn't keep up anyone else as they drunkenly sang Rent songs to infuriate the men around them, which was bound to happen at some point. 

"Who all is coming again? I know you told me but I honestly wasn't paying attention." 

Lisa turned around to face Rosie in the back seat, Sehun grinning at the look on his girlfriend's face as he drove. "Yeah, I could tell by your distant 'yeas'." 

"Don't give me that," Rosie squinted, "I was trying to write." 

"You mean stare at a blank word document?" Sehun pipped humorously. 

"Yes, exactly that." More like wanting to bang her head on the keyboard and hoping something decent came out of it. 

"Jennie and Jongin are stopping by but not staying the night. The prego princess doesn't want to sleep on the ground. But I honestly don't blame her." Lisa began, "Most people are just coming to hang out and then leaving. I invited everyone as normal. But as for those who are staying, it's us, you, Junmyeon and then I think, Chanyeol."

"Isn't that the guy that always bails on plans?" Rosie questioned, "I don't even think I've met him." 

"He's a busy guy. My best friend since college and yet I barely see him." Sehun vouched. "We've been to his bar a couple times though." 

"We have?" She turned her face in confusion.

"Pretty sure both times you were wrapped up in the subject that is Taehyung." Lisa snickered playfully. Rosie's eyes rolled, what a mess that had been. Only one month and that dating experience had been exhausting to say the least. Luckily, it ended with Rosie not the least bit broken and more relieved that a bullet had been dodged.

"God, he was so pretentious. Why didn't any of you say anything?" 

"Honestly?" Lisa lifted, side eyeing Sehun. "We were hoping he would at least plan a trip on his nice, big yacht before we said anything." 

"You both are unbelievable." Rosie laughed in disbelief. 

"As if you weren't hoping the same. Dude was loaded." Sehun replied. He had her with that point. Taehyung pampered her like she never had been before. Fancy dinners. VIP rooms at clubs. 

"Not having to pay for anything was nice." She smiled cheekily. 

Lisa turned and arched a brow, "And the sex?"

Mediocre at best, one reason she didn't stick around. There wasn't anything there. None of that thigh clenching love. "Meh." 

"Gold digger." The only male in the car coughed sarcastically. 

"Hey Sehun, remember that one time you couldn't even hold your load longer than two minutes when you and Lisa first did the dirty?" Rosie smirked as she watched Sehun's face fall making Lisa roll over the middle console in laughter, sputtering out an apology.

"That was literally one time after a week of constant blue balls and teasing!" He fired, deflecting Lisa's affections as she tried to kiss him on the cheek. "Not to mention how incredibly cruel Lisa is when it comes to foreplay."

Rosie raised her hand for a high-five, her best friend deserved it. "That's my girl." 

Sehun shook his head with disappointment, "I see, so this how this trip is going to go. I'll be sure to remember this for when you are giving my best friend sex eyes. Watch your back." 

"Who said I would be giving your friend sex eyes? I'm a lady, I'm not fucking in the woods." Rosie scoffed, earning a yell of a laugh from Sehun. 

"First, you? A lady? Maybe think about changing your life calling to a comedian because that's the funniest shit I've ever heard. Second, you will, without a doubt, give Chanyeol sex eyes. Every woman does." He explained with confidence. 

"You've seen me at bars Sehun. Since when do I just fall onto any attractive dick I see?" 

Lisa hummed from the passenger seat, "Sehun's right though. You will be giving him sex eyes, Rosie. He's hot. Like rides a motorcycle, owns a bar, kind of hot. One crooked smile from him and your drunk ass is going to be sneaking into his tent." 

"You want to bet?" She challenged. 

Sehun glanced at her with an smirk through the review mirror, "How much are we talking?" 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Rosie cocked her head to the side. "Loser buys all the winner's drinks next time we go out." 

"Fucking deal." He replied quickly, nodding his head in so much determination. There was no second thought. Sehun really had no faith in her and it seemed that Lisa didn't either, shaking her head and mumbling something about how Rosie was screwed. "At least tell me how Chanyeol fucks after. The asshole never discloses." 

"And how are you so sure? You are giving your little BFF a little too much credit. He's not a god." Rosie snarled. 

Sehun laughed with his whole chest, "No but you are going to be calling him one by the end of the night. And he's anything but little." 

"I don't give two shits if he pounds like a stallion. Hope your bank account is ready, Oh." Rosie fired in response, the car jolting as they pulled down the dirt road. 

Her eyes trailed past the the teasing glance from her best friend, settling on a black Triumph motorcycle parked, a helmet hanging off the handle bars. Determination coursed through her body, the idea of making Sehun eat his words as she drank all the free alcohol her liver could handle just in spite as her motivation. Nothing was going to make her lose this bet, her competitive nature stronger than any sexual appetite. 

But then the car rounded into view of the camp site, and a large, broad frame dressed in all black, leather Timberlands on his feet, stood from his chair. A crooked smiled stretched over his lips as he gave a curt salute wave, the fabric of his black henley shirt tightening around his bicep as he did. Sehun was right. He wasn't little, and Rosie was sure the rest of him wasn't either. Over 6 feet tall, the handsome and tanned man drew her attention immediately. 

Well fuck. 

Sehun threw the car in park, whipping his head with victorious speed. "You were saying?" 

———

It wasn't fair. 

The boxes Chanyeol seemed to check off in her mind as exactly someone she would sleep with were raising in quantity, by the minute, by the second. It wasn't fucking fair. 

Deep, throaty voice with a hint of pure sex? Check. Height at almost 6'2? Check. Tattoos? Check. A sexy motorcycle? Check. A thick neck that called for her lips? Check. Arms worthy of throwing her around just like she enjoyed? Check. 

Maybe Rosie wasn't as lady like as she thought. 

"So, Rosie. Lisa tells me your a writer?"

Hearing her name in his tone of voice was dangerous. Rosie glanced to her side and smiled, staying calm, so calm. His attentive looks since they had been introduced weren't going unnoticed, making it even harder for her to fight off her attraction. "Trying to be, yeah." 

Funny, they had been put together to cut the fruit after being briefly introduced. The rest of their friends rolling in, spirits already heightening and drinks flowing. Rosie focused on cutting the stems off the strawberries. Seeing him man handle a watermelon was exactly what she didn't need right now, especially after downing her first drink like it was water. 

Chanyeol rolled his sleeves up his forearms, his tan skin catching her attention for a split second. "What do you write?"

"Melodramatic, angsty fiction mostly." Rosie replied, ignoring her insides melting as he spoke to her. 

"Ah, Nicholas Sparks type of shit?" He joked lightly. 

Rosie took slight offense, turning to him with an expression full of attitude. "Do I look like the type to write sappy romance novels?" 

Sex eyes. He had sex eyes, dropping down the frame of her body. This wasn't good. Rosie wore a tank top, jeans and a plaid shirt tied around her waist. Those sex eyes lingered on her exposed collarbones before climbing back to her gaze. "Hardly." 

"I write with a little more edge than that." She prided, turning back to her cutting job. 

"Erotica?" His tone mused. 

"Some parts." She pursed her lips to stop the grin itching onto her face. "You own that bar close to Pike's Place, right?"

He nodded, "I think I've seen you there a couple times." There was something hidden in his words that made her eyes raise to meet his. Chanyeol popped a strawberry into his mouth, "Not alone though." There it was. 

"Odd for you to take notice of that, since we don't know each other." She pointed out. 

His brows twitched, "Is it?" He was flirting with her. 

"You probably saw me with Taehyung." Rosie brushed off the heat that built from her neck to her chest. 

"And where is this Taehyung now?" A grunt rumbled from his chest as he pushed the large knife through the middle of the watermelon. He was interested in her, and Rosie was doomed. 

"Hopefully finding himself a trophy wife because it definitely wasn't me." She drawled with humor laced in her voice. Rosie felt his sight on her, watching her every move for a moment. 

"What a fool." His voice was low and raspy. They were only an hour or two into the trip and his game was already apparent. Rosie was starting to think Sehun had roped him into the bet. 

"You should keep your eyes on that knife you have in your hands," Rosie did her best to act the least bit affected by his charms. "And off of me."

"That asking a lot of me, sweetheart." 

She laughed, "You think you are so smooth, don't you?" 

"I can be rough, if that's what you like instead?" Chanyeol teased. He didn't meet her wide eyed contact when she gaped at him, the innuendo loud and clear. 

"Sehun has you in on our bet, doesn't he?" Rosie accused as she set down her small knife and turned with a popped hip. 

"Bet?" He questioned innocently, lips falling into a smug frown. 

"Sehun seems to think I won't be able to keep myself from sleeping with you." She revealed. A new strategy before she actually did lose the bet. Maybe if she was just straight forward and honest, the temptation would disappear. 

Chanyeol let out a warm laugh, "Well, he may not be that far off." 

"Excuse you?"

"You're extremely sexy." He ignored her bite of words, dancing his eyes between the cubes of watermelon and her. "I definitely wouldn't be opposed to the idea." 

"Unbelievable." She breathed, giving him a small glare. "Sehun actually told you about it so he could win, that mother fuc—"

"Now, now. Don't go killing my best friend. He didn't tell me anything about this bet. I just wouldn't mind you in my tent by the end of the night." Chanyeol chucked. Was the dude serious? "I have a two person sleeping bag." 

"We just met!" 

"Riddle me this. In your writings, how many times do your character's actually know each other before jumping into a full BDSM scene and steamy sex?" He inquiried, Rosie rolled her eyes at the stereotype.

"I don't write kinks, buddy. Sorry to disappoint." Rosie argued. 

His lips slowly curled into a wide smile, "Well isn't that a bummer." 

"For you, maybe. And to answer your question, I've only written one work where they slept together before any of the heavier stuff happened, so your argument is already weak." She rambled, but the playful banter with him was igniting her skin with something she knew all too well. Something that would lead her to a loss and Sehun happily drunk.

"How do you know what my argument is?" 

She sighed in annoyance, "I'm sure you were going to pull the whole 'be spontaneous like your characters, live inside your fiction', it's unoriginal and weak." 

"You say that like it's coming from experience." He chuckled, clawing his large hands to pick up a hand full of fruit into a bowl. 

"No but I write charming, dimpled male leads. I know how you all work, I know your game." Rosie boasted, but her 'I don't care' facade was falling quickly, knowing that it would leave her open for another attack. 

Chanyeol nodded firmly, a sly closed mouth grin spreading across his handsome face. He dried his hands clean, stepping away from the table and passing behind her. She could feel the small brush of his chest against her shoulder as he leaned closer to her ear. 

"Then you should know how I fuck, too." 

———

"You have sex eyes." 

"Shut up I don't." 

"I heard the word sex." Jennie poked her head in between Lisa and Rosie. "What's up?" 

"Girl, you are already pregnant. Calm the coochie." Lisa remarked, dancing her fingers over Jennie's small bump, no more than 5 months along. 

"I can't help it. It's the hormones and my gorgeous husband." The raven haired woman shrugged. "But really, what are we talking about?"

"Rosie wants to bone Sehun's friend. Just look at her sex eyes." Lisa smirked as she brought a beer bottle to her lips. 

Rosie flipped towards the two, her head a little light from the amount of drinks she had consumed. "Look, zero sex eyes, none." 

"Oh my god, is Chanyeol cutting more wood?" Her taller friend gasped quietly. Rosie wasn't able to stop how fast her head snapped towards his direction, no sexy lumberjack action underway. Lisa hummed, pleased with how Rosie had fallen for her trick. "Yeah that's what I thought."

Chanyeol stood across the other side of the fire, talking with Jongin and a couple of guys they sometimes hung out with, BM and Jackson. One of his hands was buried into his front pocket, the other holding a red solo cup. His eyes sparkled with the flickers of the fire, his laugh was tempting and warm. Her and Chanyeol hadn't talked since his rather confident comment, leaving only caught glances and smug smiles mostly coming from him. 

"Why don't you just go for it?" Jennie asked like it was the most obvious question in the world. 

"Because I made a bet with Sehun." Rosie grumbled as she tore her eyes away from the tall semi-stranger. 

"Sehun doesn't think she can resist." Lisa added.

Jennie looked to her with sympathy, "Awe Rosie, sweetie. Sehun is right." 

"You guys really aren't helping." She groaned, finishing off her fourth drink of the night. 

"Yo!" Sehun yelled over the decent sided crowd of friends. He stood up onto the bench of the table, "Who's sober and can drive? We ran out of ice and there is a gas station like 15 minutes down the road." 

"Pretty sure I'm the only sober one here." Chanyeol muttered, earning a couple drunk whistles from others. "Well, except for the gorgeous mother to be over there." He winked towards Jennie playfully, she blew him a kiss in response. Jongin grabbed a hold of one of Chanyeol's ears as punishment. 

"Oh my god, go with him." Lisa hushed next Rosie. "You'd get to ride on the motorcycle." 

"Um, no!" She whispered back in horror. But it was too late, Lisa grabbed her wrist and whipped Rosie's hand into the air.

"Rosie will go with you! She's been talking about wanting to ride." Laughs erupted from around, and Rosie wanted to die. Disappear into the dirt beneath her feet and away from Chanyeol's teasing glance as his eyes found her from across the fire. Lisa's sentence structure wasn't an accident, "On your motorcycle, of course."

"Great, I was going to ask for her company anyways." He requested, so nonchalantly that people might think they were closer than they actually were. Like they were friends, or in the type of relationship that would lead her into his tent at the end of the night. 

Chanyeol rounded the fire, the thumps of his boots in beat with the soft music playing around them headed toward his parked motorcycle. His head turned and nodded for her to follow, amusement swimming in his stare. Denying him in front of everyone would be a bitch move, and even if she were to complain about not wanting to go, it wouldn't be her true thoughts. Of course she wanted to go. Of course she wanted to ride on the back of some handsome devil's Triumph. 

Rosie cleared her throat, suddenly becoming a little shy with all eyes now on her and them. Her friends inappropriate whispers of encouragement faded behind her as she followed behind his frame. Sehun called out reminders of the ice, along with additional items. Snacks, a new lighter, condoms. Chanyeol waved him off, calling his best friend needy. She could hardly focus on their banter back and forth as he handed her his leather motorcycle jacket. The scent surrounded her, sliding the jacket onto her much smaller body. It smelled of bourbon, but not in the bad way. Sweet, addictive, so warm. With one last retort toward Sehun, Chanyeol's laugh faded and turned to give her a once over look. His mouth spread into a wide smile. 

"What?" She mumbled, swooping her hair out from the collar. 

"A perfect fit." But he wasn't talking about the actual fit. The worn leather was drowning her, the bottom reaching almost to her ass and sleeves bunching at her wrist. Chanyeol was talking about her wearing his jacket. The worst part was how much she agreed. It felt more than just perfect. 

Rosie squinted, apparently her only defense left against his charms. "Smooth." 

Chanyeol only chuckled, lifting up an extra helmet to slide over her head. They were less than a feet apart, she could reach out and touch his chest if she wanted to. His golden biceps sat in her peripheral vision. The tips of his fingers brushed under her chin as he secured the strap of the helmet. Rosie's eyes fluttered everywhere but meeting his own, the closeness between their bodies held the air around them completely still. Not only could she have reached out to touch his hard chest, she could also reach up and bring his perfect lips to hers. She thanked whoever made helmets in that moment, a much needed barrier. 

"Ever been on a motorcycle before?" Chanyeol's voice came out muffled as he slid his own helmet over his head. Rosie watched as he straddled over the seat, glancing over his strong shoulder as an invitation.

"Not since high school." Rosie replied, keeping her nervousness at bay. It wasn't stemming from an impromptu motorcycle ride, it was from who was driving the bike itself. Her hands lightly touched his shoulders, settling herself comfortably behind him. 

She felt him chuckle, her ears catching the sweet sound. It was hard to ignore that her body was only bodies inches away from his. "Just lean when I do, that's all you have to worry about. I got the rest." 

The bike roars to life, the headlight illuminating the narrow road, trees lining like walls. Rosie's touch hesitated at the top of his shoulder blades. She swallowed her pride and moved them further down, the outside of her thumbs running along the line of his spine. His torso tensed as her palms curled around his sides and clasped tightly around his stomach. She held her breath, expecting some remark from him about her touch. Instead, the biked rolled forward, taking off into a quick jolt that brought butterflies into her chest. 

The air was cold, so crisp but Chanyeol was so warm. Rosie pushed closer into his back, turning her helmet covered head to the side and watched the scenery blur by. He playfully drove in a waved line once they turned onto the main road, making her laugh. She didn't miss his eyes in the tiny mirrors. Even through the visor, they caught her own. Just by their shape, Rosie knew he was smiling, making her aware of the silly one that was spreading over her covered face. Being here, clutched against him with the rhythmic sound of the motor and brush of the air had a way of making Rosie feel like she was on top of her own small world. 

Or maybe, it was him.

Sehun was right about the gas station being not even 15 minutes down the road. It was small and worn down, a wood carved moose greeting them as they pulled into the parking lot. He helped her get off the helmet, his dimple and bright eyes greeting Rose when she brushed her tangled blonde hair from her face. She could feel the touch of his lingering eyes when she walked away and towards the entrance. Biting her lip, Rosie glanced over her shoulder calling out about him being all too slow. 

They split into the isle, their glimpses of each other becoming more and more frequent over the barriers of cheap candy and chips. Her feet paused as she reached the section of miscellaneous items. Advil, Tums, all in travel sized boxes. The small condom box called out to her, making her chest constrict in excitement but hindered her ego. Part of her couldn't believe she was actually entertaining the idea. It wasn't that she was opposed to a fun, semi spontaneous night of sex with someone she barely knew. Rosie had her fair share of one night stands in college. It was her competitive nature getting in the way. She just had to decide if the pleasure was going to worth losing against Sehun and forking out a quarter of her paycheck for boos and liquor. 

A rough hand entered her locker stare on the specific item, snatching the box. Rosie snapped back into reality, her face glowing with a blush before she could even open her mouth to rebut whatever was about to come out of Chanyeol's smirk plastered mouth. 

"Sehun isn't really to be a father." He teased, shaking the box that was wedged between two of his fingers. 

His tone of voice wasn't bashful, like he was trying to cover up the reason he grabbed them. Sehun did add condoms to the list of things to get before they left. While Rosie took it as a joke aimed at her and Chanyeol, she wasn't sure if Chanyeol did. The light look on his expression made him hard to read. Just the thought that he may be picking up a box for his own possession, or rather their possession, made her skin heat. Rosie couldn't imagine her body's reaction for if or when something actually happened if this was its reaction by just a suggestive look. 

And now the thought of his lips on hers, tickling her neck and raising goosebumps on her skin was rushing into her mind.

"You're such a good friend." Rosie saved herself, flipping her body around and towards the register. His deep chuckle followed her.

Chanyeol paid, refusing to let her offer her own cash. His giant body blocked her from the counter, and the clerk unfortunately listened to Chanyeol's warning about taking her money. It wasn't like helping pay was going to stop her earth shaking attraction towards him but she had to at least try. 

Back at his parked bike, Chanyeol loaded a few snacks and bought condoms into the side pouch located off the side of the back. He already paid for the ice inside, jogging over to the outside freeze and yanking the door open, gripping the plastic bag. The muscles in his forearm and bicep flexed, her slightly tipsy mind flooding with not so clean thoughts as they did. Rosie looked to the sky. Stars were nice. The moon was cool. 

Just not as cool as his arms. 

Chanyeol threw the little five pound bag of ice into the opposite pouch before glancing to her. "You good?" He questioned, probably noticing how quiet she had become. 

"Yeah," She responded a little too breathlessly as she took her eyes off the sky, leaning against the cold metal of the bike. "Just... thinking." 

He arched an eyebrow, "Thinking." Gravel at their feet scuffed against their boots as he rounded next to her, taking a spot beside her. "Care to share?" 

Kiss me. Touch me. Fuck Sehun and his bet. Her mind and body begged, beginning to fall at the defeat of her ego. Except she couldn't exactly tell him that is where her thoughts currently resided. 

"No." Rosie grinned at him. 

"Oh come on," Chanyeol's dark head swung before landing his sight right back on her with a crooked smile. "How about a thought for thought?" 

"Fine. You go first then, big shot." 

Rosie had just replied but the waiting for his thought made her freeze, holding her breath unknowingly as she watch him straighten his posture, eyes floating down to her lips with absolutely no hesitation. "Your lips. I've thought about them all night."

"All night?" She swallowed, the bold girl she was becoming suddenly more nervous than she had ever been. Chanyeol seemed so confident and so much fun, it was hard to resist him much longer. Lisa's lack of faith in Rosie and her self control made much more silence now. Chanyeol's smile never fell as he confirmed with a nod. 

"I've thought about what it felt like to kiss you, or how perfect you'd feel in my grasp. Your ass, specifically." Rosie knew he was throwing humor into the mix but her body reacted with an aching twinge, she had definitely thought of that exact scene as well. Her body drifted an inch closer, his lips becoming the only thing she could focus on. Chanyeol noticed right away. "I've thought about if a sigh or a moan would come first."

A moan, with maybe a soft whimper if his hands had the effext she thought they did. All she needed was one more word out of that mouth of his and she would be a puddle in his arms. Just one more—

"Now tell me, what are you thinking about?" He posed the question that started his inviting monologue in the first place, peering and tilting his head. Who knew a movement so simple could get her so incredibly hot and bothered. 

Rosie's hands clasped at his neck with need, pulling those torturous lips to her own. His hands flattened against the back of her waist and climbed up her back, bringing her to stand between his thighs. Her ass being the next stop on his small roadmap of her body. Chanyeol's thumbs dipped into her back pockets, keeping her right in place, firm and right against him as their bodies moved together. They teetered back against his bike, drifting to the side when he overpowered her slightly with her back arched. 

Rosie wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't even contain the roams of her own hands, they craved to feel every bit of him just like his own. It was a moan that came first, then a sigh right after as Chanyeol slipped a tasteful touch of tongue and deepened the kiss. She had always felt like the idea a kiss could take your breath away was a myth, but Chanyeol was doing all he could to prove that she was very, very wrong. 

She almost protested when he leaned away, desperately wanting more and more of whatever that was. She crowned it the best first kiss she had ever had in her mind before she even opened her eyes. 

"Well?" He whispered huskily. Rosie furrowed her eyebrows in post-kiss confusion, not understanding. It took a moment and the teasing upturn on his mouth for her to catch what he meant by his briefly worded questions. He has given her his thoughts, and now it was her turn. 

Rosie cocked her head to the side, taking in the feelings of his hard body pressed firmly against hers, his hands lingering wherever they please. She didn't mind one bit. Because maybe she was the type to fuck in the middle of the woods. And fall for a lopsided grin attached to a man with a motorcycle. 

Because fuck her competitiveness. Fuck her friends. 

“Fuck the bet."


End file.
